


Winged America

by Wolfhunter1425



Series: America Secrets [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All Nations Basically, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhunter1425/pseuds/Wolfhunter1425
Summary: America has Wings? (1st Secret from America's Secrets Series)





	Winged America

America's Wings

America was in the New York sky. How was he flying? It was with the wings on his back. No one knew about it. His wings looked like eagles, but black. They were large, bigger than his body. At least they were slender. The wings appeared during his famous revolution. They were smaller before. He was too proud to ask for anyone's help, so the boy just hid them. America, who named everything, called his feathery appendages, freedom. He would fly in the air watching his people. With his massive dark wings, it was a miracle that no one saw them. The only ones, who had seen the wings, never said a word.

Today was just one of these's days. He needed a reminder of all the things he accomplished. America had to do it quickly. It was a world meeting day. If the nations found out… it wouldn't be pretty. He also needed to hide his wings. America would usually wrap them around his body. It made him look plump, but not enough to become fat. He used a fun 'I am a stereotypical fat American' façade to hide it. The man wasn't really that happy in reality. It was hard to become all happy with the responsibility of becoming a nation. The time he took, wrapping his wings always made him late for the meetings.

As America waited for everyone to come in the building, something caught his eyes. It was Sealand, the young mirconation that Finland and Sweden raised, or are raising. He still was a kid, unlike America. The blond nation was walking across the road. He was jay-walking. America started to sigh when a massive gray truck started barreling down the road. Sealand wasn't looking or paying attention. He instantly swooped down. Air was pushing him back but gravity pulled him forward. He grabbed Sealand by the waist as soon as the truck honked. Sealand yelped as he was grabbed at the waist and flown into the air. Finland and Sweden had just started to look back. They only saw Sealand about to get run over and then vanishing with a winged figure.

"Sealand?!" Finland exclaimed, panicked.

He ran there, picking up a black feather. The driver of the truck started to come out. Sweden walked towards the driver, sorting things out. America had Sealand on his shoulders.

"America?" How did I get up here? Why do you have wings?" Sealand squeaked out.

"No… I'm not America! He's a totally different and heroic person!" America said looking down.

"Ok! Thank you for saving me, Mr.! Sealand said, like it was totally normal to be saved by a winged man. He probably did see a lot of abnormal things. His uncle is Norway.

America flew Sealand down, behind the UN building. He was waiting for Sealand to skip away. As soon as he left, America ran to the UN building. He got his jacket and sprinted to the meeting room doors. He was on time, for his own scheduled. America busted in with a,

"The HERO is here!" shouted.

It wasn't chaotic yet. Then a small squeaky voice came yelling.

"I knew it!" Sealand was running at the doors. England hurried to close it.

"You're not supposed to be here!" England said.

Sealand passed through the door just as they closed.

"I'm a Nation, Jerk England!" He exclaimed.

"Sealand!" Finland exclaimed.

"I knew it! You're the winged man!" Sealand declared, pointing at America.

"N-No!" America denied.

Sealand ran towards him. America put a hand up to stop him. He was pushed back, but managed to get a bandage off. America's jacket fell off, to reveal his jet black wings. A gasp of shock echoed the room. Italy was first to speak.

"Those wings are so pretty. Ve~"

The chatting started. Some didn't believe it but after a quick flap, they did.

"I called these… FREEDOM!"


End file.
